


Zniszczony

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 07, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam jest zniszczony.
Seria sezonowa: sezon siódmy.
Betowała Rzan.





	Zniszczony

W swoim życiu Sam stracił już bardzo wiele. Można by się spodziewać, że się do tego przyzwyczai. Przecież z tym od zawsze wiązało się życie łowcy. Ludzie pojawiali się i odchodzili, związki trwały może i namiętnie, ale krótko. Niczego nie można było być pewnym, nawet tego czy następnego dnia wstanie słońce.

A jednak śmierć Bobby'ego załamała go bardziej niż którakolwiek wcześniejsza utrata. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle. Tak pusto, tak okropnie, tak… Zniszczony.

Świadomość, że mężczyzna, którego traktował jak ojca — lepiej niż ojca — został na ziemi jako duch, wcale nie ułatwiała pogodzenia się z sytuacją. A przecież musiał.


End file.
